<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreve Yours by kixnara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804170">Foreve Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara'>kixnara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was never good at taking care of himself, but Iwaizumi was there to work it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foreve Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mrmph" Oikawa murmured as he buried his head in the notebook's keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, come to bed" Iwaizumi shook him, trying to wake him up. "C’mon. You've been working on this stupid thesis for hours, and now you're not even writing anything, you’re just sleeping on the keyboard" He grabbed Tooru's shoulder before he could fall back on the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sleeping! I just had my eyes... closed” Oikawa looked at him, his vision blurred with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you wanted to write ten lines of hdgftyueutufyyyyyyy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked at the document and squinted to read it. He shouldn't be so tired. He had already drunk four cups of coffee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even before that, I don't think that what you wrote makes sense" Iwaizumi was hunched over Oikawa, his hands resting lightly on the touchpad, while his eyes scanned the document in front. Tooru took a moment to press his face into the sleeve of Hajime's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighed and looked away from the computer. “Oikawa, there is a phrase that you repeated six times. Come to bed.” Tooru made his usual puppy eyes, except that he was too tired to perform it properly and his eyes were almost closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, I can't. I have to finish it.” Why did he have to smell so good? Oikawa just wanted to snuggle up to the other and fall asleep smelling his Iwa-chan's skin...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still have time tomorrow. And it will be better, because you will not look like a zombie”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled under Iwaizumi's shirt while he slid his lips over Oikawa's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tooru"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi whispered, sliding nose tip across the other's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could get some sleep. Hajime was right, he was too tired to write anything. "’kay, let's go to bed" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime picked him up and carried him like a princess. The many advantages of having such a strong boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime put him on the bed and snuggled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. Oikawa could already feel his muscles relaxing. This was his favorite place in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now go sleep, you fucking idiot" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude, Iwa-chan! I'm not an idiot" he murmured, turning to show the little pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are" he said, pulling Tooru closer. “But you are my idiot.” Hajime completed, giving you a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled sleepily. "Forever yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a long time ago and had forgotten hahaha let me know if you like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>